


Fanart for Maddalia's story "Old Wounds"

by mella68



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Fanart for Maddalia's story "Old Wounds"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993342) by [Maddalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalia/pseuds/Maddalia). 



Summary provided by the author:

Vic Matlock is a giant in the illegal drugs and weapons trade, and an old and bitter enemy of British law enforcement. Doyle feels like he’s back on the drugs squad as he and a friend of his from B-squad are sent to investigate. Meanwhile, Bodie witnesses a meeting between Cowley and a prominent member of Special Branch, about an escaped prisoner who might prove a vital link to Matlock. But when they’re pulled off their jobs to babysit a retired surgeon who is the father of one of Bodie’s oldest friends, it becomes clear that the case is even more complicated than they imagined. And their personal lives aren’t much simpler, either...

 

 

 


End file.
